Battle Scene Prompt
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Just A Battle Scene that takes place during race to the edge. I just wrote this if people need ideas on how to write battle scenes and such. )


**Hey Guys! So one of my friends was having trouble writing a battle scene, so I wrote this for her to get some ideas from it, and after that it was kinda just sitting around my doc manager so I decided to post it, after asking the friend I wrote this for. She said it was fine. ;) So this is just a short little battle scene that's all. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy this. =) And without further ado, let's get into this battle scene. =)  
**

 **(btw this takes place during Rtte some time around season 3)**

* * *

"Astrid, Heather. You guys take out the ships on the left."

"Ruff, Tuff, Lout. You guys take out the ships on the right."

"Fishlegs, you're with me on the center ship. Every got that?"

"Got it!" Everyone replied.

"Then go...NOW!" Hiccup shouted. They all separated, attacking their assigned areas.

Astrid and Stormfly dove for the hunter ship, but had to pull up last minute, when arrows started pouring down.

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid commanded. Her dragon happily obliging. The hunters stopped shooting arrows, to duck for cover from the in coming Nadder Spines.

Which gave Heather and Windsheer an opening to fire at all the archers and bola launchers. And then slice the mast of the ship down with Wndsheer's tail.

After the ship had been immobilized, Astrid and Stormfly went in and shot a blast of magnesium, quickly setting the ship a flame, leaving the hunters aboard, to jumpo over the side and try to swim to the nearest boat.

Astrid and Heather smirked at the side, then bumped their arms together, in their signature handshake.

Barf and Belch zoomed by the two girls quickly circling back to the ships they were destroying. The zipple back circled the ship once more, leaving a circle of flamable gas as they went.

"K, we light it on the count of three got it sis?"

"Got it!"

"THREE!" They shouted at the same time not bothering to even count to three.

The ring of gas exploded, setting parts of the ship on fire, and leaving smoke around the entire ship so that it couldn't see where it was going.

"Comin' in Hot!" Snotlout cried, as Hookhanf set himself ablaze and started shooting balls of fire at the ship.

"And blowin' out snot!" He finished smirking as the hunters ran around the ship jumping over board, or trying to put the flames out to no avail.

"Snotlout! Snoutlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" He yelled triumphantly.

The Twins gave him a round of applause. "So poetic, as he emerges from battle." Tuffnut said wiping away a fake tear.

But they all turned their heads as the unmistakable screech of a Night Fury, hit their ears. They saw Toothless and Hiccup doing barrel rolls, and plasma blasts, desperately trying to get out of the way of the shower of arrows, Meatlug and Fishlegs were dealing with another ship, and weren't much help.

They were just about to go over there and help when another ship started firing at them and they were forced to deal with it instead.

Toothless and Hiccup continued to struggle weaving in and ot of all the arrows, and nets, and bolas, and chains, as they had no help from the other riders who were taking care of some other ships, and all the ships that weren't being taken care of were ganging up on the two.

"Look out BUD!" Hiccup suddenly cried. Seeing a net come up towards them. "Toothless, separate!" And seconds before the net covered the Night Fury, Hiccup leaped off, and spread his own wings, and dove after the quickly falling Night Fury. He grabbed inferno, from where he kept it on his leg. And lit it, and as soon as he came up on Toothless he burned the net away. The net instantly fell into the water, and Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless jolting his legs into place, opening the tail fin, just as the touched the water, and they moved with such spread, the water inches beneath them, fanned up around them.

"Alright Bud. Let's finish this shall we?" And with that they went blazing into battle, lighting ships on fire left and right, and within minutes, the whole gang regrouped above the battle scene. The Dragon Riders, looked down at the smoking ships, grinning.

"Alright Gang. Why don't we head home." Hiccup said, leading them back towards the edge, all of them doing their own victory cries.

"We did good today Bud." Hiccup smiled, scratching his dragon on the head. "Now lets head home."

And with that all the dragons disappeared into the sunset heading back to the edge, knowing it was safe from anymore attacks...well at least today.

THE END

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this feel free to Review or PM me!  
**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
